miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ladybug PV
Ladybug PV (nazwa pierwotna LadyBug Japanese version) – wideo z kanału Zagtoon. Jest to trailer serialu Miraculum: Biedronka i Czarny Kot w wersji anime. Według Thomasa Astruca finalnie powstanie również wersja 2D, lecz twierdzi, iż nie będzie to samo, co przedstawiało promocyjne wideo. Zapowiedź została stworzona przez studio Toei Animation i miała przekonać twórców do tego, aby serial powstał w wersji anime. Pomysł ten został odrzucony, a animacja powstała w technice 3D. Lady Bug Japanese version początkowo zostało opublikowane jako prywatne wideo, w dniu 26 sierpnia 2012 roku. 5 września 2012 roku jego status został przypadkowo zmieniony na publiczny, aktualnie wideo ma status prywatny. Niektórzy fani opublikowali film, nadając mu nazwę Ladybug PV. Postacie *Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Biedronka *Félix Agreste/Czarny Kot *Tikki *Plagg *Władca Ciem *Pan Gołąb *Mim Ciekawostki *Pierwotna animacja przesłana przez Zagtoon jest dostępna jedynie do użytku wewnętrznego. http://web.archive.org/web/20120906071708/http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=udxqOqq45ac **Pierwotnie animacja była w jakości HD. Wideo przesyłane przez fanów nie posiadają tak dobrej jakości. *Thomas Astruc zrobił kilka szkiców kostiumu Biedronki, jednak żaden z nich nie znalazł się w ostatecznej wersji. *Adrien Agreste w wersji anime jest Félixem – początkowo w serii CGI Miraculum: Biedronka i Czarny Kot chłopak miał tak mieć na imię, lecz wybrano Adrien. *Istnieje wiele elementów PV, które zostały zmienione w serii CGI (3D). Wzory są różne, a reżyserię CGI podjęto w lżejszym tonie. Główna koncepcja obu serii wygląda na taką samą. *Pomijając postacie występujące w wersji PV, inni bohaterowie widoczni w serialu nie istnieli podczas tworzenia Ladybug PV,https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/795771626105217024 *Przedstawienie Ladybug PV można zobaczyć również w serialu. **W niektórych odcinkach można zobaczyć okładkę przedstawiającą Biedronkę z wersji PV, np. w odcinku Sapotiki. **W odcinku Animaestro zostaje wspomniane, że Thomas Astruc stworzył film o Biedronce i Czarnym Kocie, który jest zapożyczony z wersji PV. Tekst |-|Angielski = ::Wykonawca: Noam Kaniel ::: :Tell me now, pretty baby :You could never stop unaware :Too gone, for don’t you get it now? :Do you know that I’m feeling down? :Every love went through your head :Giving love turned bad :Maybe love can soothe your pains :Making up, make it better ::: :Up Ladybug, never doubt, ‘til we find one way, forever :Up Ladybug, got a goal, we’ll be fine some day, together ::: :Did you know it couldn’t be enough? :Cause I need what’s stolen away :Taking all that to a better love :When you need it all the way :When you’re going through your head :Giving love turned bad :And a love can steal your pains :Making up, make it better ::: :Up Ladybug, never doubt, ‘til we find one way, forever :Up Ladybug, got a goal, we’ll be fine some day, together :Up Ladybug, never doubt, ‘til we find one way, forever :Up Ladybug, got a goal, we’ll be fine some day, together |-|Polski = ::: :Powiedz mi, cukiereczku, :Przestaniesz być nieświadoma? :Czy za późno byś to dostrzegła? :Czy wiesz, że czuję się gorzej? :Każda miłość,która przechodzi Ci przez głowę :Okazuje się złem :Może miłość potrafi złagodzić ból :Tworząc coś, zrób to lepiej ::: :W górę, Biedronko, nigdy nie zwątpię, póki nie znajdziemy jednej drogi, na zawsze :W górę, Biedronko, mam cel, będzie nam dobrze pewnego dnia, razem ::: :Nie wiedziałaś, że to nie wystarczy? :Bo potrzebuję Cię, a ty uciekasz :Chce myśleć o Tobie jako miłości życia :Kiedy najbardziej tego potrzebujesz :Gdy analizujesz miłość :Ona sprawia Ci ból :A miłość umie uśmierzyć ból :Tworząc coś, zrób to lepiej ::: :W górę, Biedronko, nigdy nie zwątpię, póki nie znajdziemy jednej drogi, na zawsze :W górę, Biedronko, mam cel, będzie nam dobrze pewnego dnia, razem :W górę, Biedronko, nigdy nie zwątpię, póki nie znajdziemy jednej drogi, na zawsze :W górę, Biedronko, mam cel, będzie nam dobrze pewnego dnia, razem Video Ladybug Zobacz też... en:Ladybug PVes:Ladybug PVru:Ladybug PVpt-br:Ladybug PV Kategoria:Wersja PV Kategoria:Inne media Kategoria:Koncepcje